


Wally's Not-So-Fake Boyfriend

by starchaser22



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, Meet the Friends, Prompt Fill, dickwally, tbh i see this hc all the time and i just love it sm, wallys friends made bets on whether or not they actually knew each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Anonymous asked: hi! Could you write something with Wally introducing Dick to his friends as his boyfriend~ ?





	Wally's Not-So-Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt? two in one day? bet you thought i couldnt do it.  
> ive actually been working on quite a few of these for the past week and just finished these two today, so, nice.

"So this is my boyfriend, Dick."

Wally stood in front of his crowd of friends, each one staring up at him with wide eyes. Two of them even had their jaw hanging open.

"Hi?" Dick shyly waved, which was adorable, by the way. Dick is never shy, not really. He is an excellent actor, though. Dick Grayson, Gotham Socialite and Son of Bruce Wayne is an entirely different person than Dick Grayson, Wally's boyfriend.

"Come on guys, say something," He urged, staring from face-to-face. "Please?"

"We... didn't think he was real," One of his friends, Kendra, admitted. She still looked shocked, but now just a hint embarrassed.

Wally couldn't believe it. He'd been telling them stories for years! "What?"

"Well, come on," Another one of Wally's friend's shifted in his seat, Josh. "A rich and famous boyfriend who lives on the other side of the country?"

A few others nodded, but Wally was just in awe, looking between Josh and Dick, who gently put a hand on his arm. Though his smile was still shy, the crinkles around his eyes told Wally the truth. That little dick thought this was funny.

"I've talked about him for, like-" Wally had to stop to think about it. Even before Dick and he had been dating, they had been best friends. The stories were endless, even excluding their adventures as superhero sidekicks. "Basically the entire time we've known each other!"

All the shock had left Josh and Kendra's face now, replaced by pure amusement. A third friend, Ashley, pipped up, "We even made bets on it, which reminds me," she expectantly held her hand out to the side, "Pay up, Drake." Drake hesitated before reaching for his wallet. He pulled out a thick stack of bills and slapped it into Ashley's hand. She smirked.

"Oh my god..." Wally dropped his head in his hands, not wanting to look at the disaster unfolding before him. He should have brought Dick here sooner. Had they always not believed him? Why didn't they say anything? Did they think he was lying about anything else?

"Besides, how do we even know this is the real Dick Grayson?"

Wally's eyes narrowed in on the person who had said it: Josh. That little- "Of course he's the real Dick Grayson!"

"Okay, but how do we _know?_ " Josh leaned forward, elbow perched upon his knee and chin in his palm. "It could just be some guy who looks like him."

This all felt like a prank now. Were they really that doubtful? That skeptical? "Yeah, well could the real Dick Grayson do this?" Wally looked over at his boyfriend expectantly, making a vague and discerning gesture with his hands.

Dick shrugged nonchalantly, proceeding to do a double backflip like it was easier than walking.

The room burst into chaos.

Screaming, clapping, cheers, various other noises. Josh and Drake jumped off the couch and did a chestbump, for no reason Wally could understand. Ashley just kept emitting a high pitched squeal, and Kendra was giving a standing ovation like a proud mother. Dick was laughing, hanging off his arm while Wally stared incredulously. 

After it had all died down, Wally asked, "You believe me now?"

"No, but that _was_ pretty sick." 

Several others nodded, but Wally's just balled his fists. This whole thing was _infuriating_. 

But then Dick had a hand on his cheek, and all Wally could see was that wonderful tan skin, beautiful blue eyes, and those gorgeously kissable lips. "They don't matter," Dick told him, voice low and personal, only for the two of them alone to hear. "I'm here, and I love you."

And, damn, if that's not one way to sweep him off his feet. Wally leaned the few inches downward, kissing his boyfriend soundly before whispering, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr! ](https://supermonkeyball.tumblr.com/)


End file.
